Comeuppance
by EternallyEC
Summary: Based on plot bunny by Laura Plot BunnySummary: John discovers his file on Cristian is missing Natalie does not know yet there should be bad reprecussions for the blister sisters ONE SHOT Tres Jolie! Rating to be safe


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, don't sue.

**Author's Note:** This came from me randomly posting on the JohnandNatalieFanfiction group that I needed a challenge, so Laura posted some plot bunnies. Read the summary to read the plot bunny that this came from.

**Dedication: **To Laura for the plot bunnies! I hope to use at least one of the other ones…

**Summary: **John discovers his file on Cristian is missing (Natalie does not know yet) - there should be bad reprecussions for the blister sisters

**Timeline:** I think this is the night after they made love on the roof if only because of how he figures it out…

**Rating: **PG-13 for some adult content; but it's not TOO adult

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive; I just need parental visitation rights!

**Title:** Comeuppance

Natalie stretched as she woke up, loving the feel of John's arms around her. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Hey, we overslept. We were both supposed to have been at work an hour ago." He groaned and kissed her, his eyes still shut. He let his hands roam over her body and she smiled as his eyes opened. "Maybe we should just stay home today," she suggested smiling softly. "Yeah, maybe…" He captured her mouth with his again.

Around noon Natalie finally got out of bed. "I'm going to go catch a shower, I'm supposed to meet Kevin for some brother-sister bonding time in half an hour." "Mind if I join you?" She looked at him, eyes sparkling with happiness. "If you join me I won't make it," she giggled. He pouted.

"Next time, I promise." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, forcing herself to lock it. John smiled as he heard the lock click, he couldn't resist her no matter how hard he tried and it was nice to know she felt the same way. He stood up and walked over to the closet to find some clothes.

As soon as he opened the door he knew something was off. He looked around and his eyes fell on the box that had the Cristian Vega DNA test results in it. It was at least a foot away from where he had left it, and the lid was halfway on. He knelt beside it and took everything out, but the file was gone.

"Damn it," he swore softly. Suddenly he felt water drip on his head and turned around to see Natalie, clad only in a towel standing right behind him, her gorgeous locks dripping. "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Something's missing… I think someone stole it." He stood to his feet and put his hands on her shoulders, slowly drinking her in. "God, you are beautiful. How do you expect me to let you go anywhere when you look so ravishing?" He kissed her deeply, and his hands quickly got rid of the towel.

"John…" she moaned, then pulled back while she still could. "I really have to meet Kevin… Don't go to work. Please?" she asked, her eyes wide. He was breathing hard as he replied, "Baby, I couldn't concentrate on work if I wanted to… I'll be waiting right here." She kissed him quickly on the cheek, then retrieved her towel and hurried back to the bathroom before he could make her change her mind.

John's smile faded as he looked at the box. If that file fell into the wrong hands… He put a finger to his lips and knew that he needed to tell Natalie before anyone else did. He could only hope that she could handle the truth more easily if it came straight from him, but he also knew he had no right to expect anything of her.

Suddenly his eyes fell on something winking in the early morning light. He picked up the gold bracelet and his eyes hardened as he saw the name engraved into it. John was suddenly sure he knew who had taken that file, and he knew she would have no qualms about telling Natalie. He grabbed some clothes.

Natalie came out of the bathroom dressed in a baby blue T-shirt and blue jeans. Her now-dry hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and he stared at her intently. She laughed nervously. "What?" "You're so beautiful," he said, walking over to her and gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed her softly, then moved his lips to her ear where he whispered, "I love you, Natalie Vega."

Her eyes filled with tears. "John—" He put a finger to her lips and pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him, knowing what it must have cost him to say those words. They sank down on the bed and she stroked his hair lovingly and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, John… And thank you." "I have to tell you something when you get home… You're not going to like it, but if Evangeline or Layla Williamson approaches you walk away quickly. I need to be the one to tell you, because I owe you that much."

Natalie's heart sank and her heart filled with fear and worry. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing his phone. "Hey, Kevin… Sorry, I can't make it today—What? Oh, well I'm glad for you guys. No, don't worry about it, I'm sure I can find something to do. Love you too." She hung up and sat back down beside John taking his hand into hers. "I need you to be absolutely straight with me… What's going on?"

John sighed deeply and began at the beginning. When he finished telling her about the missing file, she was crying silently. He reached out to brush the hair from her face and she flinched. He pulled his hand back and looked down at their hands, which were still tightly clasped. "Why, John?" she whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to waste your life waiting around for him… He made me promise I wouldn't tell you. Then I saw the file was missing and suddenly I realized that the longer I kept this from you the greater my chance of losing you became… And that terrified me." She put a gentle hand on his cheek. "I know I don't deserve another chance, Natalie, but I don't think I can live without you." "I can't live without you, McBain, but before I decide anything I need to know if there are any more secrets."

John shook his head, hardly daring to hope. "You have my word." She smiled, realizing the significance of his words. "You always keep your word," she murmered, leaning in and kissing him gently. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" She smiled and he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You're getting there."

The next day John set out to find the Williamson sisters. They were at Capricorn when he finally found them. Evangeline was practically glowing as she gleefully informed Natalie that John had lied to her about Cristian. Natalie kept her face cool but she couldn't help but smile when John walked in. "Oh, here comes the liar himself. Gonna give him what he deserves, _Nattie_?" Layla asked scornfully.

"Oh yeah." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. As they kissed, she smiled at the disgusted sounds the sisters were making. She turned back around. "Evangeline, John told me everything last night. Your little gloating party is pathetic. I'd feel sorry for you both if I wasn't so pissed."

Layla opened her mouth to reply but John cut her off. "Layla and Evangeline Williamson, you are both under arrest. Layla, you are being arrested for illegally entering—" "I used a key!" she yelled as the cop handcuffed her. John continued, ignoring her. "Evangeline you are under arrest for illegally sharing private DNA test results."

Natalie couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that came over her face as she watched the Williamson twits being led out of the club in handcuffs. John wrapped his arms around her from behind and nipped her ear. "Liking the view?" She giggled and turned to kiss him. "You know it." He looked down at her and smiled.

"What?" He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead, holding her tightly to him. "I was just thinking about how close I came to losing you. Thank you for giving me another chance." She pushed back and leaned up to kiss him. "Hey, you were so torn up I didn't have the heart to give you what you really deserved. Never lie to me again or I will be," she warned. "I have no intentions of ever lying to you again… I love you too much."

She smiled. "I love you too. Now how about we go catch that shower?" John smiled down at her. "I can't think of anything better." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the club.

THE END

_Please, PLEASE review!_


End file.
